Tenryou ZX
by Juseifudo
Summary: Los eventos del primer capitulo ocurrieron de un modo diferente, ¿como van a afectar el futuro de Ikki? el sumario apesta pero les aseguro que les va a gustar, disfrútenlo. Ikki/Samantha Medabots/Megaman Crossover


Tenryou ZX

Resumen: Esta historia transcurre en un U.A. (Universo Alternativo), habrá varios cambios con respecto al original pero seguirá parte de la línea original, Ikki tendrá a Metabee y los Rubberrobo estarán pero van a aparecer muchas sorpresas, disfrútenlo.

* * *

"Hola a todos, les habla su querido amigo Juseifudo. Les traigo mi primer capitulo para que todos los disfruten, espero que les guste mi idea. Si recibe una buena aceptación voy a continuarlo"

"Hey autor, ¿yo salgo en el primer episodio verdad?"

"No, lamento decepcionarte pero no"

"¿¡QUE! ¿¡ESTAS DE BROMA! ¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBERIA APARECER EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO! Un momento… ¿Voy a estar en la historia no? ¿O ahora me vas a decir que me vas a reemplazar por un extra barato?"

"Ese no es mi plan, vas a aparecer pero no al principio, tengo algunas ideas pero vas a tener que esperar a que pase un mes al menos"

"¡COMO QUE UN MES! ¡TENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!"

"Voy a decirlo una vez y solo UNA VEZ, tengo todo planeado hasta cierto punto pero no pienso hacer que cada capitulo represente un día, lo que…"

"Mejor así ya me estabas preocupando"

"¿Podes intentar CALLARTE CUANDO TRATO DE EXPLICARTE MIS IDEAS?... Mejor así, como estaba diciendo no estoy muy seguro cuantos capítulos van a pasar hasta que aparezcas pero voy a hacer lo que pueda para que a mas tardar sea el capitulo 8, primero necesito hacer todos los preparativos para tu llegada cuando Ikki sea tu medaguerrero, vas a recibir varias sorpresas cuando eso pase Metabee"

"¡Suena genial! ¿Voy a ser mas fuerte verdad?"

"Claro que si, por algo esto es un Fanfic, como lo escribo yo lo puedo hacer como se me de la gana… hehehehehe"

"Hola chicos, ¿Llegue a tiempo?"

"Algo así, acabo de explicarle a Metabee que el no va a aparecer en los primeros capítulos pero lo convencí de que esperara, tengo unas cuantas sorpresas preparadas para cuando entre en escena, además tengo que pensar como voy a unir a las parejas… eso va a ser complicado"

"¿Qué pareja me toca a mi?" 'espero que sea Karin'

"Ikki… tu pareja va a ser Samantha"

*Ikki se desmaya del Shock*

"Bueno… lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba… ¿Metabee? ¿Por qué me estas apuntando?"

"Espero que no te hagas el gracioso conmigo también, fue una buena broma con Ikki pero ni se te ocurra lo mismo conmigo"

"Metabee… no era broma… la pareja de Ikki va a ser Samantha, y la tuya va a ser Peppercat"

*Metabee se desmaya del shock y cae sobre Ikki*

"Por fin llegue, ese par de idiotas… ¿? ¿Que le paso a Ikki y Metabee?"

"Se desmayaron cuando les dije las parejas de ellos"

"¿Solo por eso? ¿Y cuales son?"

"Vos sos la pareja de Ikki y Peppercat con Metabee"

*Samantha se desmaya y Peppercat que llego a tiempo para escuchar lo que dijo el autor se desmaya sobre Samantha*

"… al menos no me ataco… "

"Hola lamento llegar tarde pero tuve que quedarme tiempo extra en la tienda el Dr. Aki no quería irse hasta comer 30 flanes"

"Hey hola Henry, no te molestes por llegar tarde, ¿no vas a preguntar porque Ikki, Metabee, Samantha y Peppercat están desmayados?"

"Nah… creo saber porque, ¿les dijiste que iban a ser pareja en la trama no?"

"¿Cómo es que…? Ah claro, me olvide que te había enviado una copia de mis notas en general y otra con partes de los primeros capítulos"

*se despiertan los 4 durmientes justo cuando el autor estaba hablando con Henry*

"¡¿COMO QUE LE ENVIASTE COPIAS A HENRY Y NO A NOSOTROS?"

"Cálmense los 4, tengo mis motivos para no haberles enviado las copias a ustedes dos, la primera es que estaba seguro que si supieran que planeaba que ustedes fueran parejas no hubieran firmado el contrato, y las segunda es que quería ver sus reacciones, pero dejando las bromas de lado yo tuve una ligera sospecha durante el transcurso de la serie original de que Ikki sentía algo por Sammy así que decidí probar esta idea… si les soy honesto mi motivación principal es ver si funcionaria una relación entre ustedes dos…"

*Samantha mira de reojo a Ikki y se sonroja un poco*

"ADEMAS *al decir eso todos miran atentamente al autor* ustedes no son las únicas parejas que planee en el Fic"

"¿De que estas hablando? En las notas que me enviaste solo aparecían dos parejas…"

"Henry… me decepcionas, creí que eras mas listo… *Henry mira al autor con odio mientras los demás tratan de no reírse* a lo que me refiero es que no todas las parejas son iguales… NI SE LES OCURRA DECIR LO QUE ESTAN PENSADO"

"Yo pensaba en Sandias" (Una galleta para el que adivina quien dijo eso… muy obvio es)

"Yo pensaba cuando va a ser el próximo torneo mundial de robobatallas"

"Nosotras igual" (increíble que Samantha y Peppercat estén tan sincronizadas)

"Yo tengo muchas cosas en que ocuparme como para distraerme" 'en especial si quiero obtener medallas raras'

"…bueno creo que me apresure con mis conclusiones, a lo que me refería es que hay otro tipo de parejas por ejemplo donde algunos personajes se tratan como hermanos o Padres/hijos sin ser familiares"

"Así que a eso te referías… entonces ¿cuales van a ser esas "parejas familiares"?"

"Por ahora solo tengo planeado una… que va ser Ikki y Henry, Henry va a ser de hermano mayor"

"No tenemos ningún problema con eso"

'estos van en sincronía' pensó el autor.

"Bien entonces estamos todos de acuerdo y podemos empezar con el capitulo, si tienen preguntas esperen hasta que termine el capitulo y les voy a explicar en detalle… tal vez, pero les aviso que no les voy a dar muchos datos del próximo así que no se ilusionen"

Negante (creo que es así… ni idea, me acostumbre con tanto leer Fanfics en ingles que no se si va esto): Medabots y los juegos de Megaman Zero, Megaman ZX y Megaman ZX Advent y demás animes que voy a mencionar no me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran estaría viviendo cómodamente y no sentado escribiendo esto para sacarme la idea de la cabeza

"Dialogo normal"

'pensamiento o dialogo con biometal' cuando el portador de un biometal piense va a hablar directamente con su biometal.

"**Biometal hablando"**se va a usar muy poco este tipo de dialogo al principio.

'**Dialogo mental con el Biometal' **se utiliza cuando el biometal responde mentalmente a su portador.

'_pensamiento bloqueado' _se aplica cuando se piensa pero no se esta hablando al biometal, solo se aplica a los personajes que posean uno.

'_**monologo biometal'**_se aplica cuando el biometal piensa para si mismo sin comunicarse con su portador.

(N/A) estas van a ser unas notas especiales y comentarios que voy a hacer durante el transcurso de los capítulos solo lo hago por el simple hecho de que me es mas fácil así que dar explicaciones al final del capitulo.

-Acción durante el diálogo- Se explica solo

* * *

Capitulo 1: El renacer de Ikki

Locación – Zona Ouroboros 4

"Al fin ganamos… *huf* fue mas difícil derrotar a Albert de lo que esperaba" Dijo Aile al terminar el combate.

"…Grr… me las pagaran por esto…" respondió Albert,

"*huf* ya cierra el pico idiota… no hay nada que puedas hacer ahora… el Modelo W ya es inútil y no te quedan fuerzas, se termino este jueguito tuyo, acepta tu derrota" Grey estaba exhausto y harto de la arrogancia de Albert.

(N/A) *Aviso de Spoiler de Megaman ZX Advent* Ya se que están pensando algunos y si yo se que Ouroboros es una combinación de todos los Modelos W en uno pero para este Fanfic tengo planeado modificar eso para que mi trama resulte un poco mas creíble… además es mas divertido modificar la trama a mi gusto que seguirla al pie de la letra.

Albert, Aile Y Grey apenas podían mantenerse de pie, pero ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría cerca de ellos.

Locación – Zona Ouroboros 3

Durante la pelea de Aile y Grey contra Albert un fragmento de uno de los Modelos W se activo por si solo y empezó a absorber la energía generada durante la pelea, pero debido a un error se estaba creando un portal alrededor del Modelo W causando que Ouroboros se desestabilice.

Locación – Zona Ouroboros 4

"!" 'No puede ser… me niego a ser derrotado después de haber llegado tan lejos' Pensó Albert.

"¡¿Que demonios esta pasando?" Exclamo Aile.

"¡Ouroboros esta perdiendo altitud, si no escapamos ahora somos historia!" Dijo Grey.

"¿Y que podemos hacer? No tenemos una nave para escapar y no hay ningún Warp Point para que podamos transportarnos al campamento hunter"

(N/A) Ya que estoy voy avisando, como algunas traducciones me parecían un poco ridículas voy a usar algunos nombres en ingles, eso va a incluir los nombres de algunos ataques también.

"**Creo que tenemos la solución"**

"¿Cuál es tu plan Modelo A?"

"**Es algo muy simple, junto con los demás biometales decidimos que vamos a usar la energía que nos queda para transportarlos al campamento hunter"**

"¿Transportarnos? Suena como si no planearan volver" Dijo Grey.

"**Es que al transportarlos nosotros debemos permanecer enfocados para poder transportarlos sin ningún riesgo" Informo el Modelo L.**

"**No hay otra alternativa, debemos darnos prisa antes de que Ouroboros se colapse" Aviso el Modelo H.**

"**Fue divertido combatir con ustedes mientras duro, me hubiese gustado pasar mas tiempo combatiendo" Exclamo el Modelo F.**

"¿Están seguros de que no hay otra forma de salvarnos?" Pregunto Grey claramente deprimido ya que veía al Modelo A como un amigo.

"**Lo sentimos pero es la única solución posible" Anuncio el Modelo H.**

"¿Aile… estas bien?"

"Creo que no tenemos otra opción para salvarnos… es mejor que escapemos rápido" Dijo Aile tratando de parecer fuerte pero era muy claro en su mirada que iba a echar de menos a los biometales.

"**Entonces esta decidido, empecemos de inmediato" Declaro el Modelo A.**

Los biometales se posicionaron alrededor de Aile y Grey formando un septagrama y empezaron a acumular energía para transportarlos al campamento. Como era de esperarse se olvidaron por completo de Albert. Mientras los biometales estaban acumulando energía el portal que se estaba creando a causa del Modelo W crecía poco a poco y provoco que Ouroboros se desestabilice más rápido de lo esperado.

Mientras los biometales estaban en el proceso para enviar a Aile y Grey de regreso al campamento Albert podo levantarse.

"¡SI VOY A MORIR ME LOS VOY A LLEVAR A USTEDES CONMIGO! ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ESCAPEN!" Exclamo con furia Albert y logro dañar parcialmente al Modelo H usando la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

"MODELO H" Gritaron Aile y Grey, los demás biometales no dijeron nada para no perder la concentración en el transporte.

"**No se preocupen estoy bien, ahora Albert esta desmayado, no puede hacer nada mas" Dijo el modelo H.**

"**Prepárense para el transporte, va a ser algo movido" Aviso el Modelo Z mientras el Ouroboros se desmantelaba y caían sus fragmentos al mar.**

"Entendido, estamos listos" Respondió Grey.

En un destello de luz blanca Aile y Grey desaparecieron de la nave y cayeron en el campamento hunter… encima de uno de los hunter.

Locación – Campamento Hunter 1

"¡URGH! Salgan de encima mío que no puedo respirar" Dijo Roger, sobre el cayeron Grey y Aile, ambos inconscientes.

Cuando se dio cuenta Roger le pidió ayuda a Tim y Kyrian para llevarlos a la enfermería, afortunadamente solo estaban exhaustos y con heridas menores.

Después de 20 minutos Aile y Grey se despertaron, el primero en verlos fue Roger.

"Al fin despertaron, la próxima vez que vayan a aparecer de la nada traten de no usarme de colchón de aterrizaje" Bromeo Roger con una sonrisa.

Aile se rió un poco con el chiste y Grey solo lo miraba… era evidente que el no lo entendió.

"¿Que ocurrió con Ouroboros, el Modelo W y Albert?"

"¿Era necesario que preguntaras eso Grey? Ouroboros debe estar en el fondo del mar hecho pedazos, el Modelo W destruido y Albert nadando con los tiburones" Exclamo Aile, claramente se notaba en su rostro y tono de voz que no le gusto recordar el precio que tuvieron que pagar por esa victoria.

"Perdón por preguntar pero es que cuando estábamos por ser transportados me pareció sentir una energía extraña en donde habíamos destruido al Biometal W"

"¿Huh?" Fue la respuesta de Aile.

"Estoo… uuummm…" Roger trataba de decir algo pero estaba nervioso por alguna razón, esto llamo la atención de Aile y Grey de inmediato.

"Roger… si estas tratando de decirnos algo… por tu propio bien decilo ya" Advirtió Aile en voz baja y amenazante mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

"Bueno… Grey tiene razón, detectamos una firma de energía desconocida en el Ouroboros, unos minutos después de que cayeron encima mío la señal simplemente desapareció y según el equipo de rescate que logramos organizar para investigar lo ocurrido nos informo que todos los Biometales incluyendo el Modelo W y el cuerpo de Albert desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno" Informo Roger tratando de ocultar lo asustado y nervioso que se sentía al estar en la misma habitación que Aile y fallo miserablemente.

"Al menos el Modelo W ya no va a ser un problema… ahora deberíamos ocuparnos de restaurar todos los sectores dañados" Sugirió Grey.

Roger asintió y salio de la enfermería, en ese momento Tim y Kyrian entraron a saludar y comunicarles el resultado del chequeo y sus órdenes.

"Al fin los héroes despertaron, fue una suerte de que no tenían heridas graves. ¿No te parece Kyrian?"

"Seh… pero era de esperarse que salieran victoriosos aunque es una lastima lo que paso con los Biometales… hubieran sido de gran ayuda para las reconstrucciones"

"¿A parte de venir a chequearnos que es lo que quieren?" Grey estaba aun sensible por la perdida del Modelo A y no quería que se lo recordaran por el momento.

"Eso mismo, si no tienen nada mejor que hacer ya pueden irse" Dijo Aile, estaba enfadada eso era evidente por lo que paso con el Modelo Z.

"Por favor tranquilos, no queríamos hacerlos enfadar" Contesto Kyrian.

"¿Hacerlos enojar? Lo decís como si yo también los hubiera ofendido cuando sos vos el que se acostumbra a pasarse de la raya todo el tiempo sin siquiera darte cuenta, en todo caso tendrías que ser vos el que se disculpe" Protesto Tim, era un hecho en el campamento de que el único que podía llevarse bien con Kyrian era Tim por ser el único que podía controlarlo para que no terminara con el resto de los hunters como sus enemigos por ofenderlos sin siquiera darse cuenta.

"De todos modos a lo que habíamos venido es a informarles que luego del chequeo que se les hizo a ambos para mañana van a estar recuperados pero no es recomendable que hagan trabajo pesado por al menos unos días, mientras tanto se les asigno organizar los grupos de rescate y exploración, al parecer todavía quedan mavericks rondando en las zonas del Témpano ártico y Torre del Verdor. Sus misiones empezaran mañana al mediodía, tendrán que decidir entre ustedes la zona a la que irán, tenemos informes de que los mavericks aun actúan por cuenta propia y poseen prisioneros, por ese motivo necesitamos realizar esas misiones de exploración y rescate." Informo Tim.

(N/A) Wow, lo hice sonar más profesional de lo que intentaba.

"Espera un momento. ¿Acaso no era el Biometal W el que hacia funcionales a los mavericks?" Pregunto Aile sorprendida por las noticias.

"Tenemos dos teorías que pueden explicar lo que esta ocurriendo, creemos que es posible que aun se encuentren dos fragmentos del modelo W en las áreas mencionadas, pero es poco probable." Explico Kyrian.

"La segunda opción es que los mavericks en esas zonas aun conserven parte de la energía que les otorgo el Modelo W, que es lo mas posible pero no vamos a esperar a que se desactiven por quedarse sin energía para que los prisioneros puedan escapar" Concluyo Tim.

"Y pensar que creímos que todo iba a estar mas tranquilo después de acabar con Albert" Dijo Aile mientras suspiraba deprimida 'Tantas peleas por las que pasamos y los sacrificios que hicimos para tener que seguir peleando cuando parecía que al fin íbamos a tener algo de paz' pensó ella.

"No te preocupes Aile, a pesar de que tenemos que seguir luchando vamos a lograr tener algo de paz al final, solo es cuestión de tiempo para conseguirlo" Comento Grey tratando de animarla.

"Nosotros nos vamos así pueden descansar para las misiones de mañana, vámonos Kyrian"

"OK, hasta luego Aile, Grey"

"¿Grey?"

"¿Pasa algo Aile?"

"Si, estoy algo preocupada por lo que paso en el Ouroboros después de que nos fuimos"

"¿es por la señal extraña y la desaparición de los Biometales junto con el Modelo W y el cuerpo de Albert verdad?"

"Exactamente… ¿que crees que pudo haber pasado? No puedo darme ni una idea de que pudo haber sido pero tengo el presentimiento de que no va a ser la ultima vez que los veamos al Modelo W y Albert"

"¿Intuición femenina?"

"Podría decirse que si… hasta que sepamos que ocurrió tenemos que encargarnos de reparar el daño a la base y demás áreas"

"No podría estar mas de acuerdo con eso, por ahora solo podemos descansar y mañana rescatar a los prisioneros" Con esas ultimas palabras Aile y Grey se acomodaban en sus camas, tratando de descansar pero ellos aun no están preparados para enfrentarse a lo que les espera mas adelante para bloquear su camino.

Locación – Escuela de Riverview - Patio de recreo

"Esta robobatalla ya es mía, Peppercat usa Shock eléctrico" Ordeno Samantha.

Peppercat avanzo a toda velocidad hacia Dr. Bokchoy para acabarlo de un solo golpe pero estaba lista para un contraataque, antes de recibir el ataque del Dr. Bokchoy Peppercat esquivo hacia la derecha, permitiéndole una apertura para atacar. Moviéndose a toda velocidad se situó atrás de su enemigo y usando su Shock eléctrico acabo con la pelea.

"Función terminada, Samantha y Peppercat ganan" Dijo el Sr. Referee.

"Eso fue fácil, ahora el aula de reuniones del consejo estudiantil nos pertenece a nosotros los Screw, ahora dennos las llaves" Ordeno Samantha.

"Así se hace jefa" Exclamo Spike.

"La robobatalla estaba decidida desde el inicio" Comento Sloan.

"Conseguí unas excelentes tomas de Peppercat y Samantha, ahora la entrevista." Dijo Arika la reportera de la escuela mientras se acercaba rápidamente a Sammy e Ikki la seguía.

"Samantha le quito casi toda la armadura corporal a Peppercat, un golpe en el lugar exacto y hubiera sido una victoria fácil" Murmuro Ikki sin darse cuenta de que lo escucharon.

"¿Eso crees Ikki sin medabot Tenryou?" Pregunto Samantha con una sonrisa burlona mientras Spike y Sloan se reían "Si eso crees entonces… ¡demostralo en una robobatalla! Oh casi lo olvidaba… no puedes robobatallar sin un medabot, es una lástima" en ese momento los Screws se fueron riéndose a expensa de Ikki.

Arika trato de calmarlo antes de que explotara de rabia "No les hagas caso Ikki, a ellos solo les gustan las robobatallas y provocar a los demás, no dejes que te afecte lo que digan"

"Ya lo se Arika pero me enfurece que se burlen de mi porque no tengo un medabot como todos los demás, y si le pido a mis padres que me compren uno ellos solo dirán que ahorre mi mesada" Se lamento Tenryou.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a la tienda de Henry a ver si hay alguna oferta?"

"No yo paso, voy a dar algunas vueltas por ahí para relajarme"

"Como quieras pero si cambias de opinión avísame antes de que sea termine la clase" No lo parecía pero Arika estaba preocupada, Ikki nunca había rechazado una oportunidad para ir a la tienda de Henry en especial porque ese mismo día llegaban modelos nuevos"

Locación – Escuela de Riverview – Puerta principal

Durante el resto del día Ikki estaba inusualmente quieto, solo Arika y los Screws se dieron cuenta de eso, Samantha estaba intrigada y se sentía un poco culpable, varias veces había hecho las mismas burlas a Ikki por no tener un medabot pero esperaba verlo enfadado, no deprimido, por primera vez se sentía arrepentida por lo que dijo, sintió una molestia en el estomago durante el resto del día 'debe ser culpa lo que siento… o tal vez me cayo mal el almuerzo' pensó Sammy.

Spike y Sloan también notaron el cambio de actitud en Ikki pero no le dieron mucha importancia, después de todo el le falto el respeto a su jefa diciendo que hubiera perdido fácil con un solo golpe.

Arika estaba preocupada pero prefirió dejarlo tranquilo por el momento y esperar a mañana esperando a que se encontrara mejor.

Los Screws decidieron ir a lo de Spike a revisar sus Medabots y practicar algunas tácticas en caso de que vinieran por la revancha para recuperar el salón de reuniones.

Arika simplemente fue a la tienda a saludar a Henry, ver los nuevos modelos y consultarle lo que ocurrió con Ikki. Era saber común de que Henry era como un hermano mayor para Ikki desde que empezó a trabajar en la tienda. 'Ojala que Henry pueda ayudarme en esto… Ikki jamás se había deprimido así desde que su padre no pudo llegar a tiempo para celebrar con el la navidad hace cuatro años'.

Ikki decidió tomar el camino hacia el bosque 'Un poco de naturaleza me va a relajar, espero que mama no se enfade por regresar tarde, de todos modos ya sabe que cuando voy al bosque me quedo hasta el atardecer, es una vista esplendida'. Excepto por sus padres nadie sabia que los medabots no eran lo único que admiraba, siempre desde pequeño trataba de convencer a sus padres para dar una vuelta por el bosque y ya lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

Locación – Bosque Woren – Entrada principal

'Deja a un grupo de Gamers nombrar algo y te salen con algo como esto'. Pensaba Ikki al ver la placa con el nombre del bosque, aun sin poder comprender como varios fans del Breath Of Fire lograron conseguir firmas para una petición y renombrarlo 'deben haber entrado en algunas de esas comunidades de Gamers y habrán pedido que vengan a firmar para lograr renombrar el bosque… como lograron conseguir mil firmas en una semana todavía me sorprende' para poder hacer que su petición sea valida entraron en varias comunidades para lograr su objetivo pero también hay rumores de que sus familiares también firmaron las peticiones porque les gustaba el nombre, después de todo los veinte Idealistas tenían familias numerosas.

"Que día tan malo… nunca mas le creo a los horóscopos… Hoy será un gran día lleno de nuevos desafíos y buena fortuna… si claro, hoy fue uno de los *mejores* días de mi vida" Dijo Ikki, su vos desbordada de sarcasmo.

Mientras deambulaba por el bosque decidió subir a un árbol y descansar unos minutos ahí.

"Estoy seguro que hoy no se puede poner peor de lo que ya esta". Ikki dijo con un suspiro mientras apoyaba la espalda en el árbol y miraba al cielo esperando el atardecer.

(N/A) Algo que aprendí hace mucho tiempo es que JAMÁS digas que las cosas no pueden ponerse peor porque si lo haces se van a poner peor.

"¿Huh…? ¿Una estrella fugaz? ¡RAYOS SE DIRIGE DIRECTO HACIA MI!". Grito desesperado mientras saltaba del árbol y huía de la zona de impacto.

*¡CRASH!*

"Eso estuvo demasiado cerca…". Suspiro Ikki aliviado de que logro escapar a tiempo. Su curiosidad pudo más y decidió acercarse a ver el meteorito. Lo que encontró en el cráter era a simple vista un fragmento de metal verde en forma de una letra *V* con pequeñas partes en naranja a los lados y un poco al frente y una parte mas grande en rojo al frente también que sobresalían hacia el frente dándole a la pieza de metal una apariencia de un rostro robótico, tenia un par de cortes pequeños que parecían consecuencias de un ataque, cuando lo saco del cráter y decidió limpiarlo para verlo bien. Cuando termino el metal empezó a brillar, indicando de que estaba funcionando y que era una pieza de maquinaria funcional, pero Ikki al no saber lo que era se sobresalto.

"¡WHOA!" Dijo y soltó el metal, para su sorpresa el metal estaba flotando.

(A/N) Al biometal lo voy a llamar metal hasta que Ikki sepa lo que es.

Mientras estaba en el aire hablo una voz en otro idioma que dijo **"Energy supply restored, Link re-established"** que resulto en Ikki cayendo al suelo de la impresión hasta que el metal comenzó a hablarle.

"**Uugh… por fin me recupere… ¿Dónde estoy? Este lugar se parece a la Torre del Verdor pero no lo es… eso seguro… Ey tu no pareces un hunter, ¿quien eres y donde estoy?"** Dijo el metal flotante.

"Eehhh… yo soy Ikki Tenryou y este es el Bosque Woren" Contesto Ikki, confundido ya que el metal no parecía un nuevo tipo de medabot.

"**¿Bosque Woren? No me suena… pero creo que seria mejor que me presente, soy el Biometal Modelo H"** Informo el Modelo H.

"¿Biometal? ¿Qué es eso? Jamás había escuchado algo parecido" Cuestiono Ikki claramente confundido.

"**Eso confirma mis sospechas… parece que fui transportado a otra dimensión junto con los demás…"** Murmuro para si mismo pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para no ser escuchado.

"¿Otra dimensión? Ahora estoy mas confundido que antes ¿Podrías explicarme de que estas hablando?"

"**No. No pienso hacerlo. No lo entenderías, no hay tiempo para largas explicaciones ahora, necesito encontrar a mis compañeros y asegurarnos de que el Modelo W esta destruido, si alguien lo encuentra puede ocasionar serios problemas" **

"De acuerdo ahora estoy aun mas confundido que antes pero parece que vas a necesitar ayuda, ¿Crees que seria útil?".

'_**Hmm… parece que no tengo opción, es mas fácil así además estableció un link conmigo, va a ser mas fácil con su ayuda para rastrear a los demás Biometales, además me va a dar tiempo para recuperar todos mis poderes'**_**. "De acuerdo, acepto tu ayuda pero primero tenemos que combinarnos".**

"¿A que te refieres con combinarnos?" 'Es definitivo, cada vez entiendo menos' pensó Ikki.

"**Lo vas a entender mejor si salteamos las explicaciones y pasamos a la practica, solo tienes que sujetarme, mantener los brazos firmes hacia el frente y decir *Modelo H Rock ON*".**

"Esta bien voy a intentarlo…".

Ikki dudaba de que fuera seguro hacer lo que decía el biometal pero prefirió arriesgarse solo por curiosidad. Tomo al Modelo H en su mano izquierda, estiro ambos brazos con su mano derecha sujetándose la muñeca izquierda, luego separo las piernas dejando la izquierda detrás y la derecha a la misma distancia que quedo su codo derecho de su cuerpo. Con las preparaciones listas respiro hondo un par de veces para calmarse. 'No estaba tan nervioso desde aquella vez que rompí la ventana de la cocina cuando mama estaba cocinando'.

"Modelo H Rock ON". Ikki permaneció quieto esperando a que algo ocurriera pero no paso nada exceptuando una ligera sensación de que por todo el cuerpo le pasaba agua tibia luego de que hizo lo que el Modelo H le indico. "Hey cual es la gran idea, no paso nada" Dijo Ikki claramente frustrado y sintiéndose algo ridículo.

"**Esto es inusual, se supone que deberíamos habernos megafusionado ya, no se que pudo haber salido mal".**

"Bueno no se que crees que debería haber pasado pero… ¡ARGHH!" Lo que iba a decir se quedo en la nada porque repentinamente Ikki grito de dolor con tal fuerza que si alguien hubiera estado cerca le hubiera roto los tímpanos. '¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO! SIENTO COMO SI TUVIERA ACIDO EN LAS VENAS'. Afortunadamente para Ikki el dolor llego tan rápido como se fue y callo al suelo inconsciente mientras el biometal se desactivo al mismo tiempo que Ikki empezó a gritar. Ambos solo estuvieron fuera de combate por unos minutos. El primero en recuperarse fue el Biometal H, uso sus habilidades para escanear a Ikki y lo que descubrió fue muy interesante.

'_**No me esperaba algo como esto, parte de sus células se transformaron en nanobots. Debe ser consecuencia del daño que me provoco Albert durante el transporte y la energía corrompida del Modelo W que me afecto antes de desactivarme'.**_

Cuando despertó Ikki le costo trabajo levantarse, su cuerpo estaba ligeramente entumido y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Cuando por fin logro ponerse de pie lo primero que hizo fue quejarse, después de todo si alguien te dice que hagas algo para luego terminar inconsciente por el dolor es algo comprensible.

"¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PASO? ¡SE SUPONIA QUE DEBIAMOS COMBINARNOS, NO QUEDAR INCONSCIENTE!"

"**Ikki será mejor que te calmes y me dejes explicarte lo que ocurrió. Al parecer cuando fui transportado a esta dimensión absorbí energía corrompida del portal, eso provoco un cambio en mi sistema y por consecuencia un uno en tu cuerpo…"**

"¡¿ESTAS DICIENDOME QUE YA NO SOY HUMANO!"

"**Eso no fue lo que dije, además ni siquiera me dejaste terminar mi explicación. A lo que me refería es que el cambio en el sistema provoco que no me pueda combinar con un humano y termino por usar parte de mi energía para modificar parte de tus células y transformarlas en nanobots. Ahora sos mitad Reploid."**

"¿O sea que sigo siendo humano?"

"**Si pero no te preocupes demasiado por ser parte Reploid, es mas viene con varios beneficios algunos mas evidentes que otros, por ejemplo… ¿No te diste cuenta que sos mas alto?"**

"La verdad no lo había notado"

Y era verdad, ahora Ikki era 5 Cm. más alto pero ese no era el único cambio en su aspecto, su pelo tenía ahora varias mechas plateadas y sus ojos antes oscuros cambiaron a un tono rojizo en el iris y sus pupilas seguían de color negro pero eran iguales a las de un gato.

"**No se que otros cambios hayas tenido excluyendo tu aspecto excepto que al poseer nanobots como parte de tu cuerpo si se adaptan a las funciones de las células transformadas entonces lo mas probable es que tus huesos sean mas resistentes, tengas músculos mas fuertes, sentidos mas agudos y puedas recuperarte mas rápido cuando estés herido."**

"Suena… interesante, ¿Y ahora que hacemos?"

"**Deberíamos probar combinarnos una vez mas, ahora…"**

"¡¿ESTAS LOCO? ¡CON LO QUE PASO LA PRIMERA VEZ YA TUVE SUFICIENTE!"

"**Admito que no debimos intentarlo antes de que comprobara si tenia errores, pero ahora que eres parte Reploid deberíamos poder fusionarnos sin ningún problema."**

Reclutantemente Ikki accedió a intentarlo una vez más, acomodándose en la misma posición que antes procedió todo de manera una manera similar con la excepción que esta vez una luz verde los rodeó. Cuando la luz se disipo Ikki había cambiado, ahora poseía una armadura verde con algunas secciones en negro y rojo, sus botas llegaban hasta cerca de la rodilla la base era de color negro y tenia una especie de anillo rojo que le cubría las espinillas y las partes frontal y trasera de los tobillos, sus guantes cubrían desde los nudillos hasta 2 cm. antes del codo ambos eran verdes y en los nudillos era rojo, la parte superior parecía una chaqueta abierta que apenas pasaba por debajo de la altura de las costillas, la parte inferior y el cuello eran rojos y lo demás era amarillo, en la parte trasera de la *chaqueta* se encontraban unos propulsores en forma de X en color verde y negro, el casco tenia dos especie de antenas saliendo desde la altura de las orejas hasta la misma altura que el relieve que tenia en la parte superior, el casco dejaba al descubierto el rostro dejando una clara vista de su rostro que había cambiado, ahora era pálido, muy similar al marfil pero un poco mas oscuro y sus ojos se volvieron rojos con pupilas normales.

(N/A) Bueno como pueden darse cuenta soy malísimo para hacer descripciones, pero si quieren darse una idea de cómo luce Ikki ahora que se transformo voy a poner una imagen en mi perfil, solo hay que reemplazar las partes amarillas por rojo y las blancas por negro.

"Wow me siento increíble"

'**Todavía me falta mucho para recuperar todo mi poder… me pregunto si ahora como parte de las células de Ikki que se transformaron en nanobots se adaptaron a su cuerpo fácilmente se podrán hacer mas fuertes junto con el resto de su cuerpo, si eso es posible puede que recupere mis poderes mas rápido…'**

"¿Es eso posible?"

"**¡¿Cómo supiste que estaba pensando?"**

"No estabas pensando, te escuche lo que dijiste fuerte y claro"

"**Creo que se que es lo que paso." '¿Me estas escuchando?'**

"Si te escucho Modelo H, no soy sordo"

"**Eso lo confirma, tenemos un truco nuevo que nos va a resultar muy útil en el futuro. Telepatía."**

"¿Y como nos va a ser útil eso?"

"**Voy a explicarlo rápido así nos vamos de una vez. Como acepte tu ayuda para encontrar a los otros Biometales voy a necesitar que estemos juntos todo el tiempo, creo que esta bastante claro que te haría terminar en un loquero si de repente hablas conmigo en el medio de la calle especialmente porque nadie en esta dimensión sabe que es un Biometal, además como tengo experiencia en combate puedo guiarte sin que tus adversarios se enteren que es lo que te digo."**

"No había pensado en eso, Modelo H sos un genio"

'**Gracias por el cumplido pero creo que seria hora de que nos vallamos, se esta haciendo de noche y creo que seria buena idea que empieces a practicar ahora a comunicarte telepáticamente conmigo.'**

'Tienes razón, si no llego pronto a casa mama me va a dejar sin mesada por un año'

'**Seria buena idea que deshagas la fusión sabes, no creo que sea buena idea correr por ahí en esta forma por ahora'**

'¿Y como la deshago?'

'**Eso es fácil, solo tenes que decir *Rock Out*'**

Cuando se deshizo la combinación Ikki tomo al Modelo H y se dirigió a casa lo más rápido que pudo, que era más rápido que lo normal y se dio cuenta de inmediato.

'Ahora también soy mas rápido que antes, esto esta empezando a gustarme' Pensó mientras una sonrisa aparecía lentamente en su rostro. Al final de cuentas termino siendo un gran día.

'**Hey Ikki, creo que seria buena idea que le digas a tu madre de mi y le expliques que paso, dudo mucho que no se de cuenta de los cambios.'**

Ese comentario provoco que se detuviera de golpe, por un momento se olvido que tenia que confrontar a sus padres acerca de su *cambio* pero prefirió optar por una ruta mas segura.

'Esta bien, pero papa esta fuera de la ciudad, va a ser mejor esperar a que regrese para hablarlo con ambos, va a ser mejor así, nos ahorramos explicar lo mismo dos veces.'

'**Me parece razonable, en ese caso vamos a ocuparnos de otros asuntos. Vamos a construir un Transerver y colocarlo en tu cuarto, nos hará mas fácil movernos alrededor, también vamos a necesitar un Módulo de escape y algunos warp point en la ciudad o algunos otros lugares lejanos que sean importantes y antes de que preguntes para que sirve lo que mencione el Transerver es una maquina de teletransportación, los warp point van a ser dispositivos similares pero conectados solo al Transerver y no entre si y el modulo de escape sirve para que no importa donde estés te transporta directamente al Transerver' **

Ikki se palmo la espalda mentalmente, el sabia que si estaba papa entonces la lectura que iba a recibir de mama no iba a ser tan severa y le iba a dar al menos una semana para planear rutas de escape solo por si acaso, pero pronto se iba a dar cuenta que su mala suerte aun no había terminado.

Locación - Casa de Ikki - Entrada

"Hola mama, perdón por llegar tarde"

"¡IKKI TENRYOU, DONDE ESTUVISTE A ESTAS HORAS! ¡¿ACASO INTENTAS MATARME DE UN SUSTO?"

"Eeehh… estaba paseando en el bosque mama"

'_Parece que no se dio cuenta de los cambios… es la primera vez que me siento aliviado de que este enfadada'_

"Por favor querida tranquilízate, solo se distrajo y perdió noción del…" Dijo el padre de Ikki pero se detuvo cuando vio los cambios en su hijo, se quito los antejos, los limpio y se los puso de nuevo creyendo que estaba viendo mal. "¿Hijo? ¿Que te ocurrió mientras no estaba?" 'No me voy mas de dos semanas y siento que pasaron dos años'.

Ikki se habría golpeado la frente en la pared si no fuera porque estaba tratando de hacer alguna excusa para cambiar el tópico pero sabia que eso iba a ser casi imposible así que opto por suspirar de manera derrotada y contarles que fue lo que ocurrió desde la caída del *meteorito* hasta los planes del modelo H que decidió no explicar nada mas de lo que le dijo a Ikki, es mas, en toda la explicación el Biometal prefirió no entrometerse hasta que le hablaran y seguía en el bolsillo de Ikki. Al final del relato los Sr. y Sra. Tenryou miraban a su hijo fijamente, en sus rostros se notaba claramente que pensaban que se había vuelto loco así que decidió hacer presente al Modelo H.

'Hey Modelo H, sal de mi bolsillo para que te vean sino no me van a creer, deben pensar que estoy listo para el manicomio'

'**De acuerdo'**

En ese momento el Biometal salio flotando para hablar con los padres de Ikki y opto por empezar presentándose.

"**Hola, soy el Biometal Modelo H, es un gusto conocerlos."**

La reacción de ambos fue casi instantánea, su mama simplemente se desmayo del shock mientras el Sr. Tenryou estaba rodando en el suelo en posición fetal murmurando acerca de *metales parlantes interdimensionales* *tecnología alienígena* y *sandias eléctricas*.

"¿Por qué será que no me sorprende que reaccionaran así?"

Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que ambos se calmaron lo suficiente como para sostener una conversación racional.

"A ver si entendí, el –dijo apuntando al Modelo H- es un Biometal que viene de otra dimensión, ahora ustedes son aliados y van a buscar a los demás Biometales y destruir al Modelo W y a un sujeto llamado Albert." Dijo el padre de Ikki.

"Y ahora nuestro hijo es mitad Reploid y se puede fusionar con el Biometal" Concluyo la Sra. Tenryou.

"**Exacto, eso es lo que paso y parte de lo que planeamos hacer, ahora solo queda establecer un programa de entrenamiento"**

"Y un cambio de guardarropa, ahora todo me va a quedar apretado, seria buena idea ir mañana a primera hora, tengo un par de ideas de que quiero comprar".

"Me parece bien, mañana te acompaño así me aseguro que no traten de confundirte en las tiendas para que termines comprando lo que ellos quieran".

"De acuerdo papa" 'Hey Modelo H, ¿crees que deberíamos mostrarles nuestra fusión?'.

'**Si te parece bien no veo ningún problema pero deberías avisarles antes así no ocurre lo mismo que cuando me presente'**

'Creo que es lo mejor… no quiero volver a escuchar a papa murmurando acerca sandias eléctricas nunca mas, fue una experiencia perturbadora'. "Voy a mostrarles mi fusión con el Biometal, ¿Quieren verlo?".

"Si, pero después de eso mejor vallamos a comer antes de que se enfríe la cena". Respondió la Sra. Tenryou.

"Debo admitir que siento curiosidad acerca de esta *fusión*, me gustaría ver como luce". Dijo el padre de Ikki.

(N/A) Si supiera sus nombres los usaría… bah no importa si alguien los sabe que me mande un PM o algo.

Al escuchar que sus padres querían ver se puso en posición al igual que en el parque y con una voz distinta al Biometal se escucho ***Biolink stablished, R.O.C.K. System On Line*** Ikki se vio rodeado de la misma luz verde que en el parque y la transformación tomo menos tiempo.

"Creo que si no fuera por tu rostro podrías pasar por un nuevo medabot tipo PLN". Dijo su padre.

"A mi me intriga porque su rostro se ve distinto". Comento la Sra. Tenryou.

El Modelo H tomo ese comentario como el pie que necesitaba para insertar su opinión en el asunto.

"**Eso se debe a que dentro de mis datos aun queda parte del ADN de mi primer portador, Aeolos. Según parece ser el caso cuando usamos la megafusión su físico cambia ligeramente para tomar un ****aspecto similar**."

Los padres de Ikki quedaron satisfechos con la explicación, ya se empezaban a sentir cómodos con el Modelo H hablando, después de todo vivir en un mundo donde casi todos tienen un robot que los acompaña a todos lados una maquina que flota en el aire y tiene la cualidad de fusionarse con su portador no era algo como para shoquearse ¿o no?

Luego de que Ikki hiciera *R.O.C.K. Out* todos se sentaron a comer… o en el caso del Modelo H a buscar una fuente de energía para recargarse. Mientras cenaban Ikki decidió seguir hablando con el Modelo H.

'¿Cómo vamos a crear un transerver, Warp Points y un modulo de escape? Que yo sepa no son algo que se pueda comprar en una tienda'

'**La mejor manera va a ser que busquemos algunos artefactos emisores y receptores de onda de radio. Tenemos también que buscar un método para ocultar la señal así nadie va a poder rastrearnos, de modo contrario si alguien se enterara de mi lo mas seguro es que tu familia y amigos se verían en peligro'**

'Mejor nos ocupamos de los transerver, Warp Points y el modulo de escape lo mas rápido que podamos, pero primero necesito ropa nueva antes de ir a la escuela. ¿Cómo va a ser el entrenamiento que planeaste?'

'**Aun no lo tengo decidido pero lo primero va a ser conseguirte pesas para el cuerpo de las que puedas aumentar el peso gradualmente, lo mejor seria empezar ligero, en total con pesas en ambas piernas, brazos y en el pecho deberían ser 60 Kilos'.**

"¡¿COMO QUE 60 KILOS?". Sin darse cuenta Ikki dejo de usar telepatía y termino por sobresaltar a sus padres con su grito.

"¿A que te refieres con 60 kilos hijo?". Pregunto el Sr. Tenryou.

"Modelo H quiere que use pesas corporales en ambos brazos, piernas y pecho y en total quiere que empecemos con 60 kilos". Dijo Ikki claramente deprimido, sus padres jurarían que lo escucharon murmurar *cabrón*.

"Ya es tarde… deberíamos irnos a dormir, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para comprarte ropa nueva antes de ir al colegio"

"OK papa, que descansen"

"Cosas como estas solo podrían pasarle a nuestro hijo…" Dijo la Sra. Tenryou.

"Su vida ahora va a ser muy complicada… deberíamos pensar en algo para que no se sienta estresado en el futuro… algo en lo que pueda mantenerse tranquilo… tengo que consultarlo con algunos compañeros en el trabajo para ver si tienen ideas, cualquier ayuda que podamos recibir va a ser bienvenida". Opino el antes de levantarse sin decir nada mas y dirigirse a su habitación para descansar. 'Mañana va a ser un largo día…'.

Fin del primer capitulo.

* * *

"Me tomo mas tiempo de lo que esperaba terminar el primer capitulo pero creo que quedo bien, hace tanto que no escribía una historia que me costo hacer una buena redacción… Metabee… deja de apuntarme… eso se esta empezando a volver molesto"

"¡NI HABLAR VIEJO! ¡ME DIJISTE QUE NO IBAS A HACER QUE UN CAPITULO SEA UN DIA!"

"Ya se lo que dije pero este va a ser una de las pocas excepciones, aunque ahora que lo pienso me estoy empezando a arrepentir y creo que no vas a entrar en mis futuros capítulos si seguís molestándome, es decir, me seria mas fácil así, sin presión por tu cuenta y además en decidir que armas te iba a dar y todo…"

"Creo que es mejor que lo dejes así Metabee… lo único que podes hacer ahora es esperar"

"Eso es fácil de decir para vos Ikki porque salís desde el primer capitulo"

"Lo que sea… Ey Juseifudo… ¿que planeas para el próximo capitulo?"

"Hhmmm… por ahora quiero ver que impacto hace mi idea antes de empezar el segundo capitulo, pero por lo pronto planeaba introducir tu nuevo guardarropa, empezar tu entrenamiento que incluye trabajo físico y practicar las técnicas que tenes disponibles por ahora con el Modelo H".

"¿Por ahora? ¿De que estas hablando?"

"¿Creíste que te iba a hacer todopoderoso en un solo capitulo? Si queres ser fuerte vas a tener que trabajar mucho para eso. Por si ya lo olvidaste el Modelo H estaba algo dañado y va a llevar tiempo hasta que se recupere para que puedas usar todas sus técnicas, y no van a ser poderosas a menos de que entrenes y te hagas mas fuerte"

"Esta bien… creo que voy a tener que trabajar duro…" Al decir esto Ikki suspiro sintiéndose resignado y derrotado.

"Casi lo olvido *al decir esto los miembros del reparto miran al autor con curiosidad*, desde ahora mejor llámenme J.F. en vez de Juseifudo o autor, me gusta mas como suena".

"¿Eso es realmente importante?"

"SI, PARA MI SI LO ES" Henry retrocede un par de pasos y cae sentado en el cubo de la basura.

"Eso les pasa por cuestionar a J.F."

"Gracias por el apoyo Sammy"

"¿Por qué me seguís llamando así?"

"Porque te queda bien y es mas rápido que escribir Samantha y Sam suena mal, por lo menos para mi, me hace acordar a un juego"

"**¿Y nosotros cuando vamos a aparecer?" Cuestiono el Biometal A, detrás de el estaban los Biometales Modelo X, Z, L, F y P esperando la respuesta.**

"Va a llevar un tiempo… ¿Por qué se apresuran tanto? Ni siquiera se si los lectores van a aprobar mi idea así que no esperen demasiado o se van a oxidar".

"Bueno a ver si lo entendí… en el siguiente capitulo tengo mi nuevo guardarropas y comienzo mi entrenamiento, ¿Hay algo mas debamos saber?"

"Solo un par de puntos mas, lo primero es que voy a ver si empiezo a *unirte* con Sammy, tal vez voy a provocar algunas situaciones graciosas y tal vez muestre que es lo que esta pasando en la dimensión de donde vienen los Biometales pero eso no lo tengo decidido, tal vez lo deje para el tercer capitulo si es que tengo una buena aceptación por parte de los lectores, no me gustaría planear toda la historia para que solo dos o tres la lean"

"Es comprensible, a mi tampoco me gustaría esforzarme en vano"

"Para un autor la opinión de sus lectores lo es todo… creo que ya fue suficiente de charlas por hoy, nos vemos en el…"

"¿Tienes leche?"

"¿Alguien ha pedido un médico?"

"¡WHOA QUIENES SON ESOS!" Gritaron los miembros del Staff al mismo tiempo.

"Tranquilos son inofensivos –gira para mirar a los dos intrusos-, se equivocaron, este es el estudio N°15 *Creación de Fanfics*, el estudio que están buscando es el N°21 *Editor de escenarios del Warcraft 3* y si allá hay un buffet, seguro que tienen leche, y también necesitan un medico, escuche que otra ves un hipogrifo hirió a una arquera cuando le estaba dando de comer, como de costumbre esas elfas nunca aprenden la lección."

"Bueno entonces será mejor darme prisa, si necesitan un medico alguna vez pregunten en el estudio por Vol'Jin"

"Si alguna vez necesitan un extra busquen por Raigor Stonehoof, casi siempre estoy disponible".

"Bueno gracias por ofrecernos su ayuda, si los necesito voy a enviar a Henry por ustedes –Henry mira con odio a J.F.-, ahora si me permiten tengo que continuar"

"Adiós a todos" Dijeron Vol'Jin y Raigor a la vez antes de darse vuelta y dirigirse hacia la salida del estudio.

"Espero que no hayan mas interrupciones… dejen sus comentarios y si tienen alguna sugerencia envíenme un M.P., su opinión cuenta y espero verlos pronto y voten en la encuesta que puse en mi perfil. Va a influir en el desarrollo de la trama pero solo un poco y también deje algunas imágenes para que se guíen en la elección."


End file.
